idlecrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
IdleCrusade Wikia
Welcome "IdleCrusade" is a Idle RPG game created in 2015. It is an incremental role-playing game where the player controls 3 heroes, to defeat incoming monsters. The game utilizes idle tactics as well as active game play to earn gold and XP to buy levels and Upgrades. There are also various equipable items that players can unlock that are awarded as loot and after boss battles. Idle Crusade is set in a world where Demons ravaged humanity until God sealed them underground. A thousand years passed before the demons grew restless and broke the seal. The Goddess Hera raised humanities last city into the sky. ever since, the humans have taken up arms to drive the demons from their homeland. This wiki is very much a work in progress, as is the game. If you're playing, this is where you can add the stuff that the player who created it hasn't gotten to yet! Races As you begin your journey in the world of Idle Crusade you will be presented with a choice of three distinct races. Your race does not affect Skills/Stats/Equipment/Etc. It is purely aesthetic. Human The most numerous of the races, humans were driven into the sky. They declared war on the demons and vowed to return to the land. Tiefling A product of humans and demons, they have no land to call home. They vowed to exterminate the demons and create a home for themselves Fennec The Fennec are in tune with the forest. In order to maintain the balane of nature, they have taken up arms to drive out the demons. Classes All players begin as an Adventurer, the starting class that holds no specific skill sets or equipment proficiencies. As you progress you can put talent points into your current class to eventually progress to the next tier of classes. You can reset a heroes skills once per day at the cost of 50 Gems (unless you are VIP, in which you may be able to refresh more than once a day). Tier 1 Adventurer - "Initial novice career, the start of your journey" * Lvl 3 - Slam - A ferocious attack on one enemy dealing 120% damage * Lvl 7 - Battlecry - A ferocious howl that deals 100% damage and increases damage dealt by 10% for 3 rounds Tier 2 Once you reach level 11 you can choose from 3 tier 2 classes: Warrior '- ''"More hands on approach in your career, usually wears plate armor, it has a single taunt skill" * Lvl 1 - Charge - A Powerful attack that deals 100% damage, plus the enemys level x15 in additional Fixed Damage * Lvl 3 - VIT 1 - Vitalitiy increased by 2% * Lvl 5 - Mock - An attack dealing 110% damage and makes you a priority target for 3 rounds; gain a 15% incoming damage reduction * Lvl 7 - Plate 1 - When equipping Plate armor gain an additional 20% armor defense * Lvl 10 - DEF 1 - Block chance increases by 2% 'Apprentice '- "For those seeking higher knowledge, usually wears cloth armor, a lot of offensive spells" * Lvl 1 - Fire Ball - A fiery attack that deals 100% damage and 50% splash damage * Lvl 3 - Arcane Bolt - A blastr of magic on a single enemy that deals 140% damage * Lvl 5 - PWR 1 - Power increased by 2% * Lvl 7 - Cloth 1 - When equipping Cloth armor gain an additional 20% armor defense * Lvl 10 - DMG 1 -Increases damage by 2% 'Thief '- "To be quick and precise, usually wears leather armor, strikes the enemy at their weak point" * Lvl 1 - Swift Strike - A powerful attack that deals 120% damage to the enemy with the lowest armor * Lvl 3 - Assassinate - An attack that ignores enemy armor and deals 120% damage, plus the enemys level x12 in additional fixed damage * Lvl 5 - CRIT 1 - Critical hit probability increased by 2% * Lvl 7 - Leather 1 - Wehn equipping leather armor gain an additional 20% armor defence * Lvl 10 - Dex 1 - Dexterity Increased by 2% '''Tier 3 Once you reach lvl 21 you can upgrade your heroes to a Tier 3 class Slayer '- "''Charges straight to the front lines of the battle, with cleave it will strike terror into your foes" '' *Slayer requires you to have chosen Warrior as your tier 2 class* * Lvl 2 - Cleave - A Mighty strike that deals 130% damage, and 40% splash damage, with a 50% chance to deal an additional 35% damage * Lvl 4 - Mana Strike - An enchanted strike that deals 160% damage * Lvl 7 - Soul Pact - Health points increased by 5% * Lvl 10 - Evade 1 - Dodge chance increased by 2% '''Squire '- "Divert the enemies attention onto yourself, with mass taunt pull all the enemies off your allies" *Squire requires you to have chosen Warrior as your Tier 2 Class* * Lvl 2 - Mass Taunt - Draws the enemies attention and becomes primary target for 3 rounds. Ineffective if the enemy uses a priority target attack * Lvl 4 - Takedown - A Reckless charge at the enemy that deals 110% damage plus the enemy's level x25 in additional fixed damage * Lvl 7 - Parry - block chance increased by 2% * Lvl 10 - Vit 2 - Vitality increased by 3% 'Acolyte '- "Bring Faith into the battle, execute any heresy, heal your allies" *Acolyte requires you to have chosen Apprentice as your Tier 2 Class* * Lvl 2 - Execute - A decisive blow that deals 120% damage, and an additional 50% if the enemy's health points are below 65% * Lvl 4 - Protection - Damage Received reduced by 2% * Lvl 7 - Faith - Damage dealt increased by 5% * Lvl 10 - Healing - Restores health points equal to 60% of the caster's ATK to the ally with the lowest health points. 'Mage '- "Further enhance your spells to wreck havoc, no one is safe from your pyroblast" *Mage requires you to have chosen Apprentice as your Tier 2 Class* * Lvl 2 - PyroBlast - A blazing attack that deals 130% damage, and inflicts 50% splash damage * Lvl 4 - DMG 2 - increases damage by 5% * Lvl 7 - Arcane Blast - A powerful magic blast that deals 100% damage, with a 60% chance to deal double damage * Lvl 10 - Barrier - Reduce incoming damage by 2% '''Rogue - "Hit them where it hurts, master your critical hits to inflict more damage" *Rogue requires you to have chosen Thief as your tier 2 class* * Lvl 2 - CRIT 2 - Critical hit probability increased y 2% * Lvl 4 - Snake Bite - A deadly strike that deals 125% damage, and inflicts poison damage equal to 10% of the enemy's attack for 3 rounds; poison can stack. * Lvl 7 - HP 1 - Health points increased by 5% * Lvl 10 - CRIT 3 - Critical hit probability increased by 3% Mercenary '- "''Often refered to as hired help, help is an understatement. with the double cut, they will never see what hit them." *Mercenary requires you to have chosen Thief as your tier 2 class* * Lvl 2 - Courage - STR, DEX, and VIT are all increased by 1% * Lvl 4 - Overpower - A sinister move that deals 145% damage, and 35% splash damage. * Lvl 7 - Immovable - Decrease the probability of being critically hit by 5% * Lvl 10 - Double Cut - Two strikes at incredible speed that deal 80% damage each; only first strike receives buffs. '''Tier 4 Once you reach lvl 31 you can upgrade you heroes to a tier 4 class. Beserker '- "''Feared on the battlefield, known for being unrational. Proficient with heavy weapons and leather armor. Many abilites to slay you foes" *Beserker requires you to have chosen Slayer as your tier 3 class* * Lvl 1 - Heavy 1 - When Eqipping a heavy weapon gain an extra 20% weapon damage, and vitality increased by 5% * Lvl 3 - Whirlwind - A violent series of swings that deal 130% damage, and 70% splash damage; has a 50% chance to increase power by 50% * Lvl 6 - Empower - Each time you level up Power is increased by 2 points * Lvl 8 - Leather 2 - When equipping leather armor gain an extra 20% armor defence, and a 10% damage increase * Lvl 12 - Berserk - An enraged strike that deals 150% damage, and makes your character immune to all debuffs (including hypnotize) for 4 rounds * Lvl 14 - Bloodrage - A risky attack that deals 200% damage, but hurts the player for 10% * Lvl 16 - Adrenaline - Increases damage by 10% for each poison debuff on the player * Lvl 20 - Jungles Law - The higher the enemy's health points is than the player's, the higher the damage the player deals. 'Death Knight '- "A Warrior who called upon dark magic to destroy any obstacle in their path. Proficient with medium weapons and plate armor. Bury your prey under ice" *Death Knight requires you to have chosen Slayer as your tier 3 Class* * Lvl 1 - Medium 1 - When equipping a medium weapon gain an extra 30% weapon damage * Lvl 3 -Plague - A crippling attack that deals 150% damage, and inflicts poison damage equal to 10% of the enemy's attack for 3 rounds. * Lvl 6 - Life Drain - Every time you cause damage you recover 10% of the damage dealt * Lvl 8 - Plate 2 - When you equip Plate armor, gain an extra 50% in armor defence and 5% in damage reduction while dodge rate is decreased by 5% * Lvl 12 - Deflect - Reflect 10% of damage taken back to the attacker * Lvl 14 - Renew - recover 3% of your health points every round * Lvl 16 - Ice Tomb - Deals 140% damage, and cuts the enemy's crit and dodge chance by 10% for 3 rounds. Deals 100% extra damage if the enemy is hit again * Lvl 20 - Life Leech - When an enemy attacks, gain 6%-15% of their health points '''Knight - "A great offence is a great defence . Proficient with heavy weapons and plate armor. Charge in front of your enemies and provide cover for your allies." *Knight requires you to have chosen Squire as your tier 3 Class* * Lvl 1 - Heavy 1 - When equipping a heavy weapon gain an extra 20% weapon damage, and vitality increased by 5% * Lvl 3 - Eviscerate - A powerful blow that deals 120% damage, plus the enemy's level x40 in additional fixed damage * Lvl 6 - Reckless - A reckless attack that deals 80% damage, and reduces the enemy's ATK by 30%. If HP is less than 60%, damage is increased by 60% * Lvl 8 - Plate 2 - When you equip plate armor, gain an extra 50% in armor defence and 5% in damage reduction while dodge rate is decreased by 5% * Lvl 12 - VIT 3 - Each time you level up Vitality is increased by 2 points * Lvl 14 - Barb Armor - Enemies take fixed damage equal to 10% of your defence when attacking you * Lvl 16 - Safeguard - Recover 5% of your maximum health points, and increase your defence by 100% for 3 rounds * Lvl 20 - Shield Wall - Temporarily convert all Power to Vitality for 5 rounds, and reduce incoming damage by 15% 'Paladin '- "When there is darkness, he will bring light. Proficient with heavy weapons and plate armor. equipped with auras to support your allies" *Paladin requires you to have chosen Squire as your tier 3 Class* * Lvl 1 - Heavy 1 - When equipping a heavy weapon gain an extra 20% weapon damage, and vitality increased by 5% * Lvl 3 - DEF Aura - A blinding aura that deals 60% damage, and increases defence by 40%, and block rates by 15% for 5 rounds * Lvl 6 - Focus Aura - A focused strike that deals 60% damage, while increasing your own attack by 40% and reducing the enemy's defence by 30% for 5 rounds * Lvl 8 - Plate 2 - When you equip Plate armor, gain an extra 50% in Armor Defence and 5% in Damage Reduction while Dodge rate is decreased by 5% * Lvl 12 - Purify - recovers 10% of Health Points and boosts Vitality by 50% for 3 rounds * Lvl 14 - Thorns Aura - A powerful attack that deals 60% damage, and reflects 20% of damage the enemy deals for 4 rounds for the entire party * Lvl 16 - Radiance - A holy attack that deals 100% damage and increases power by 80% for each aura active. * Lvl 20 - Holy Shield - Reduces incoming damage by 12% 'Bishop '- "Restore faith in your allies, ressurect the fallen. Proficient with Staves and Leather Armor. A must have in any team. Support with offensive capabilities." *Bishop requires you to have chosen Acolyte as your tier 3 Class* * Staff 1 * Pardon * Dispel * Leather 2 * Recover * Protection 2 * Resurrect * Holy Word 'Warden '- "A hybrid between a warrior and mage. Proficient with Medium Weapons and Cloth Armor. Sunder the enemies armor to inflict more damage." *Warden requires you to have chosen Acolyte as your tier 3 Class* * Medium 1 * Sunder * Wrath * Cloth 2 * Judgement * PWR 2 * Holy Light * Evade 2 'Warlock '- "A wizard who practices the forbidden arts. Proficient with Staves and Cloth Armor. Your foes will wish for a quick death." *Warlock requires you to have chosen Mage as your tier 3 Class* * Staff 1 * Nourish * Combust * Cloth 2 * Forcefield * Dark Pact * Curse * Death Mark 'Wizard '- "Master of the arcane arts. Proficient with Staves and Cloth Armor. Unleash a fury of spells upon your foes." *Wizard requires you to have chosen Mage as your tier 3 Class* * Staff 1 * Meteor * Lightning * Cloth 2 * Fire Shield * Flare * Eruption * HP 2 'Ranger '- "Attack your foes from afar. Proficient with Bow Weapons and Leather Armor. With Multi-Shot, finish them off before they can react." *Ranger requires you to have chosen Rogue as your tier 3 Class* * Bow 1 * Snipe * Volley * Leather 2 * DEX 2 * Bullseye * Quick Shot * Multishot 'Assassin '- "Destroy your target without being seen or heard. Proficient with Light Weapons and Cloth Armor. Poisoned weapons cripple your foes, finish them off." *Assassin requires you to have chosen Rogue as your tier 3 Class* * Light 1 * Shadow Cloak * Shiv * Cloth 2 * Backstab * Venom * Toxic * Envenom 'Joker '- "A trickster that relies on misdirection and chance. Proficient with Light Weapons and Leather Armor. Roll a dice, test your luck." *Joker requires you to have chosen Mercenary as your tier 3 Class* * Light 1 * Curse * Fate * Leather 2 * Psy Barrier * Mirror * Dice * Hypnotize 'Templar '- "Enter the battlefield, let the enemies hear you. Proficient with Medium Weapons and Plate Armor. Stun your foes, take control of the opportunity." *Templar requires you to have chosen Mercenary as your tier 3 Class* * Medium 1 * War Horn * Vertigo * Plate 2 * Thorn Mail * Runes * Mind Blast * Calm Base Stats There are 3 base stats not including HP # Power - Power increases your attack and Hit points # Dexterity - Dexterity increases your crit, Dodge and Hit points # Vitality - Vitality increases your Armor, Resistance and Hit points Runes Runes are special Crystals that you can apply to you equipment to give you stat boosts. The amount of runes you can apply to your equipment depends on the Rarity of your equipment. There are 4 different types of runes with 3 levels of quality: * Spirit - Low +100 HP / Med + 200 HP / High +300 HP * Fire - Low +5 PWR / Med +10 PWR / High +15 PWR * Dew - Low +5 VIT / Med +10 VIT / High +15 VIT * Cloud - Low +5 DEX / Med +10 DEX / High +15 DEX Obtaining Runes With the recent update, you can now obtain large amounts of runes in exchange for large amounts of gold in the Mage Cabin, which is located on the main screen after clicking "Enter". Inside the Mage Cabin, you can summon the mages for a chance to receive runes or junk runes that you can sell off for gold. The quality of the runes you get depends on the level of the mage you summon. The "Full Summon" option summons 20 mages for you, automatically choosing the highest mage available. Using this option costs anywhere from one to two million gold, or uses however much gold you have left. Note: The 50-diamond cost to summon the Senior Mage is replaced by gold once you reach that level of summon. Upgrading Runes You can upgrade runes by combining them together. To upgrade a rune from lvl 1 to lvl 2 it requires 100 'progress' A lvl1 rune is worth 100 'progress' a lvl2 rune is worth 200 'progress' and so on. As an example if you upgrade a Fire rune to lvl2 it will give a +30 PWR stat bonus, because of this it is generally better to have one lvl2 rune than two lvl 1 runes. Having said this the higher lvl the rune the less of a bonus you get, so it is generally considered best to have 4 lvl2 runes on each piece of equipment before upgrading to lvl 3. Note: The level of quality affects the amount of stat increase per level, ie lvl 1 to lvl 2 medium quality adds 20 stat points whereas high quality adds 30 stat points. Crystals Smelting Heroic (Orange) gear gains 1 Amethyst and Relic (Red) gear gains 2 Amethysts. Other means of obtaining Amethysts is by challenging Gauntlet (Requires Guild and Level 30). Amethysts can be used to purchase crystals and upgrading them. Only one crystal can be embedded into an equipment. Crystals can be recycled, returning the total amount of Amethysts invested on one. Equipment Equipment is obtained from battles or forging. Special thanks to Kavler for summarizing most of the information below! Quality Equipment quality can be divided into six levels: Normal (White), Good (Green), Rare (Blue), Epic (Purple), Heroic (Gold), and Relic (Red). Enhancing Enhancing an equipment costs mithril and gold, increasing the stat on the equipment ONLY (damage for weapon/ring, defense for armor, HP for amulet). The cost of enhancement will vary depending ONLY on the level of the gear and the level of enhancement. The amount of stat increase will depend on the quality of the equipment. The maximum enhancement level on a equipment is 40. Note: Using x5 enhancement is NOT more efficient than doing five enhances manually. Smelting Smelting gear will yield different results: * Normal (White) items will yield 5 Essence OR a Good (Green) item. * Good (Green) items will yield 10 Essence OR a Rare (Blue) item. * Rare (Blue) items will yield 50 Essence OR a Epic (Purple) item. * Epic (Purple) items will yield 100 Essence OR a Heroic (Orange) item. * Heroic (Orange) items will yield (100 Essence OR a Relic (Red) item) AND 1 Amethyst (+10% for +1 at VIP 10). * Relic (Red) items will yield 100 Essence AND 2 Amethyst (+10% for +1 at VIP 10). Additionally, smelting enhanced gear will return 100% of the mithril and gold used in the process. Refit Refitting an equipment reallocates the stats on the equipment. Using gold refit randomly reallocates the stats on the equipment with a lower chance to max a single stat. Using gem refit reallocates the stats on the equipment with a higher chance to max a single stat. Runes The amount of the rune slots on an equipment depends on the quality. * Normal (White) - 0 slots * Good (Green) - 1 slot * Rare (Blue) - 2 slots * Epic (Purple) - 3 slots * Heroic (Gold) - 4 slots * Relic (Red) - 4 slots Crystals Each equipment can only have one arcane crystal embedded and will glow when embedded with an arcane crystal. Tarot Cards Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse